The present invention relates to a device for marking out land and in particular agricultural land.
This device is intended in particular to materialize on agricultural land the paths through which various agricultural machines must travel, in particular for applying manure or ground treating products or crops.
The land marking our device according to the invention comprises a stake of flexible plastics material including a stem which has a point at its lower end and is extended in its upper part by a marker head, said stem having an upper region which is less rigid than the lower region which is adapted to be driven into the ground.
The device according to the invention is such that it can be easily driven into the ground while its upper part is capable of bending upon the passage thereove of agricultural machines. Further, the presence of a marker head constitutes an easily visible reference for indicating the path along which the various agricultural machines must travel.
According to a preferred embodiment, the lower region of the stem has a cross-shaped section defined by a first arm extending longitudinally to the marker head with a width which gradually increases in the direction of the marker head, and a second arm which tapers off at least in the vicinity of the marker head.
Such a stem has sufficient rigidity in its lower part to enable it to be driven into the ground and great flexibility in the vicinity of the marker head.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the marker head is substantially planar and extends as an extension of the first arm. This marker head has advantageously a rigidity at the most equal to that of the upper region of the stem.
The plastics material constituting the whole of the stake may be in particular a polyolefin, such as low density polyethylene, high density polyethylene or polypropylene. This polyolefin may have a density of 0.90 to 0.96 and a tensile strength of 8.10.sup.6 Pa to 35.10.sup.6 Pa. Further, this polyolefin advantageously has a fragility point which does not appear before -70.degree. C. according to the standard ASTM D 995-51.